Blue Sky
by anaracchi
Summary: "Aku ingin terbang bebas di langit sana..." / "Benarkah? Aku saja hanya ingin di sini," / "Kenapa?" / "Karena..." / Drabble! / Mind to RnR?


Hoho, yo minna! Lama nggak jumpa ya *baru juga kemarin* saya publish fic baru lagi nih :D Drabble loh, jadi fic ini emang singkat :D

* * *

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Blue Sky © anaracchi

Genre: Romance

ENJOY

.

.

_"Aku ingin terbang bebas di langit sana…"_

_"Benarkah? Aku saja hanya ingin di sini,"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena…"_

_._

_._

Karin, gadis berambut brunette itu sedang berbaring di atas padang rumput yang luas. Iris emeraldnya memancarkan cahaya hangat yang menenangkan hati. Senyum mengembang di paras cantiknya.

Cahaya sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik itu menyinari tubuhnya. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rerumputan di sebelahnya seakan menari-nari. Karin terkikik pelan merasakan beberapa rumput yang menggelitiki dirinya.

"Hei," sapa seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang langsung duduk di sebelah kanannya, tanpa meminta izin dari orang yang bersangkutan. Karin pun terlihat tak keberatan dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin sembari menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih terduduk itu. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum sekilas. Detik kemudian ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Karin.

Tak berniat membalas pertanyaan Karin, pemuda yang dipanggil Kazune itu hanya menatap langit biru yang cerah. Iris safirnya seakan mengabsen benda langit yang lembut dan berwarna putih suci tersebut.

Karin menghela napas, pemuda ini memang selalu mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini, Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin yang masih berbaring menghadap pemuda di sebelahnya. Kazune menoleh ke arah Karin dan memberikan senyum kecilnya. Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu pemuda yang dicintainya ini untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," jawab Kazune singkat. Karin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas―tapi ia tahan.

"O-Oh…" jawab Karin seraya menatap kembali langit yang berada di atasnya. Ia tak mau menatap wajah tampan Kazune yang sudah melebihi batas itu.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Keduanya sedang larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kedua bola mata mereka menatap ke atas, ke seekor burung merpati yang sedang terbang bebas di udara.

"Aku ingin terbang bebas di langit sana…" gumam Karin pelan namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh Kazune.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazune seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Karin menerawang jauh ke langit yang sedang di tatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas dari dunia yang menyakitkan ini," balas Karin. Kazune terdiam sebentar, sesaat sebelum ia tersenyum dan membelai surai brunette Karin.

"Benarkah? Aku saja hanya ingin di sini…" jawab Kazune masih membelai rambut indah Karin yang digerai. Iris safirnya menatap Karin lembut―tak ada rasa dingin dan cuek seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin bingung. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kazune.

"Karena aku hanya ingin berada di sini. Bersamamu. Ya. Bersamamu, aku bahagia." jawab Kazune, ia mengecup lembut dahi Karin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh… kalau begitu, aku akan terbang ke langit sana… dan kembali untuk membawakan kebahagiaan untukmu," balas Karin seraya memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kazune. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Kazune yang sedari tadi membelai rambutnya.

"Kau tak perlu membawa kebahagiaan untukku, Karin…" Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia juga membenarkan posisinya dan menghadap Karin yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena, kaulah kebahagiaan bagiku, Karin." ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut―senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan atau persembahkan pada orang lain. Karin adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa mendapatkan senyuman lembut dari seorang Kujo Kazune.

"Karena itu… kau harus selalu bersamaku." lanjutnya dan mengecup pelan punggung tangan Karin yang menggenggamnya. Karin tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, Kazune-kun. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sekarang dan selamanya. Ya, selamanya." balas Karin seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kekar Kazune.

"Terimakasih." Kazune menutup pembicaraan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Karin.

Detik itu juga, Karin dan Kazune tertidur di atas hamparan rumput yang luas… dengan tangan mereka yang menggenggam satu sama lainnya… ditemani dengan semilir angin yang dengan lembut menerpa tubuh mereka.

.

.

_"… aku hanya ingin berada di sini. Bersamamu. Ya. Bersamamu, aku bahagia."_

.

OWARI

* * *

-narik napas- A-Apa? Apa yang kutulis? Drabble? LAGI? Ini lebih singkat dari yang kemarin :( Sebenarnya ini fic saya buat di sekolah… prolognya aja sih. Dan ini terinspirasi dari buku IPA saya yang border halamannya warna biru *nyengir*. Yang pasti nggak terinspirasi dari pelajarannya loh, pelajarannya Fisika juga, gak ada hubungannya sama fanfic ini :P (ada yg nanya?)

Oke, sudah cukup curcol nggak jelasnya.

Langkah terakhir, silakan taruh jejak kalian di kolom review ini :D Kritik dan saran akan sangat bermanfaat bagi saya. Oke, see you next time!


End file.
